1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera and an object-scene-image reproducing apparatus. More specifically, the preset invention relates to an electronic camera and an object-scene-image reproducing apparatus, for reproducing by noticing a specific position within an object scene image, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image reproducing apparatus which, upon reproduction of image data obtained by photographing using a digital still camera which is an electronic camera, detects a face image included in a subject image represented by the image data and displays the detected face image in an enlarged manner. In one example of such an image reproducing apparatus, a face image which is probably noticed upon photographing is prioritized over other portions and displayed in an enlarged manner, thereby facilitating confirming whether or not a face image portion is in focus.
However, in the above-described example, the face image included in the subject image represented by the image data is determined as a portion which is detected upon reproduction and displayed in an enlarged manner. Thus, it is probable that the portion displayed in an enlarged manner does no match a portion designated when photographing, i.e., a portion to be focused. Furthermore, there is a problem in that when a technology disclosed in the above-described example is applied to enable the use of not only a face but also a building and a background, for example, as the portion to be focused when photographing, in order that the reproducing apparatus detects, upon reproduction, the portion to be displayed in an enlarged manner, a configuration of a detector, provided in the reproducing apparatus, for detecting the portion becomes complicated.